The present invention is directed to an x-ray examination table having a trestle on which a patient support platform is height-adjustably mounted.
X-ray examination tables in which a patient support platform is height-adjustably mounted on a trestle are utilized in angiography for the visualization or representation of blood vessels. A known examination table for this purpose is illustrated in FIG. 1 of the present application and has a patient support platform 1 which is mounted on a base or trestle 2 in a fixed relationship in two mutually perpendicular directions to form a horizontal plane. The trestle 2 is height-adjustable. The platform 1 is illustrated in heavy lines in a lower or low position and has a maximum vertical lift to the uppermost position which is illustrated in broken lines. The maximum height of this lift is d. The dimensions of the trestle are indicated by a and b with a height c.
For angiography, it is desirable that the dimensions a and b be as small as possible in order that the patient will be readily accessible to the physician from all sides. In addition, the dimension c is to be kept as small as possible so that the patient support platform 1 is capable of being lowered to the necessary position in order that a simple repositioning of the patient from a bed to the patient support platform is possible. Finally, the dimension d is to be as great as possible so that an optimum working height for the physician can be obtained.
In the case of known x-ray examination tables, the described optimum dimensions are only incompletely obtained or with a high cost, for example, in the case of a ceiling suspension.